


一个普通的上午

by buzhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 实际上是一个很火的脑洞的扩写【但还是很短HPSS很ooc
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	一个普通的上午

周日的阳光温暖而明媚，清晨的空气是那么清新——难得的好天气。趁着空闲，我决定进行大扫除。

费力地抱着洗好的床单来到阳台，正好碰上隔壁的辛普森太太也在晒衣服——她是一位热情且温和的好女人，“你也来晒衣服吗？”辛普森太太的笑脸是那么灿烂，“难得的好天气不是吗？”

可不是吗？我笑着和她打招呼，晒完床单，顺势和她聊了一会儿。“哈利这次是去哪里出差了？什么时候能回来呢？”她问起我爱人的近况，我不由得有些脸上燥热，谈笑了一会儿，辛普森太太进屋去忙活别的事了，我也继续进行着扫除活动。哈利明天就要回来了，我希望整洁干净的新家能够慰劳他因长途旅行而疲惫的身心——可怜的小哈利，我们搬到这个公寓才不久，他便疲于奔波在出差的路上，都没能在这里呆多久。要不是我现在的工作是整理草药学纲目，太多的书籍并不适合携带，我说不定会忍不住和他一起走……虽然这样也可能只是给他增添负担而已，毕竟我的身体状况并不是很好。

虽然有些羞愧，但我最后还是决定整理平日工作的书房。公寓并不算太大，但哈利还是贴心地帮我准备了一间书房用于工作。工作时的我，并不会注意房间的整洁和正常的作息，常常被哈利抱怨说像个没有自理能力的小孩，然后被捉去“过点正常人的生活”。我不想让哈利回来后还担忧我这些天没能进行正常作息，而且我新一批的书籍也即将到货，我需要腾点空位……起码把不用的书清理一下。

进展有些慢，我慢慢地收拾着。也许我应该改变一下工作方式，否则事后的整理实在是太考验人了。突然的，我翻到一个盒子——这个盒子是什么？

我完全没有印象，我打开盒子，里面躺着一个令人说不出口的羞耻的物件——我回想起来 了，这是某天在与哈利耳鬓厮磨时被塞进我手里使用过后又被我恼羞交加丢弃的玩具，看来是哈利自己事后又收起来了。看到这个，我的脸上突然一热，身体某处也开始诚实地蠢蠢欲动。虽然非常害臊，但我不得不承认，我确实很享受和哈利的时时刻刻。

我打开包装，拿出那个玩具，周围的填充物是普通的旧报纸，我随意将它放在桌上等着和别的东西一块收拾了。收拾整件事情是麻烦但是必要的，而且做完大扫除这样的大工程的确很能给人成就感，看着焕然一新的家，我的心中洋溢着喜悦，想到即将归家的哈利，更有一丝甜蜜涌现出来。

接下来，就是最后一项工作了。我打包分类将要收入仓库的东西和垃圾分开，估算着下次可燃垃圾回收的时间，一团报纸滚到地上。

我上前去将它捡起，展开，准备打包进垃圾里，可我低头，瞥见了报纸上的字——是我的名字。

——“救世主的胜利！Severus Snape已被控制，世界大危机即将解除！”

这是怎么回事。

我捡起那张报纸，想要仔细阅读这篇报道，可我的心叫嚣着逃避，大脑一片空白，耳鸣如同飞机起飞前的轰动，看不进一个字。

——“你一定很想他吧。”早晨辛普森太太这样说了，现在的我这样想起来。

哈利，我真的很想你。


End file.
